


I Want To Be Your Boyfriend

by jeongcheoled



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheoled/pseuds/jeongcheoled
Summary: Soonyoung is sad because he isn't Jihoon's boyfriend.





	I Want To Be Your Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Killing everyone with fluff tonight.

"Jihoon, you know that I love you, right?"

"Mmm."

"And you love me, too, right?"

"Yep."

"Then why am I not your boyfriend yet?"

"I don't know."  
"You don't know?! I confessed to you a lot of times! Now's even the 51st time!" 

Soonyoung fumes in frustration, not that he's wild angry but he's just kind of frustrated of his feelings. However, Jihoon is always both the cause and the solution.

During these times, Jihoon would only chuckle under Soonyoung's arms, all the while intertwining their hands as he makes his way to the older's cheek for a kiss, no need to mention that Soonyoung melts all the time.

It has always been like this, Soonyoung and Jihoon's relationship is indescribable. They hold hands, they hug, they cuddle and they kiss yet Jihoon still hasn't labeled themselves as a couple.

"Kiss me." Jihoon demands. Soonyoung sighs but of course obliges so he leans and placed a chaste kiss on the younger's lips. Jihoon smiles in the kiss. Oh, how he loves teasing Soonyoung yet he  stil lgets kisses in return.

"Baby, let me be your boyfriend for God's sake." Soonyoung cups Jihoon's cheeks that it forms a pout.

"I love you so so so much, you know that. I want to be your boyfriend so bad."

Jihoon just laughed. His small eyes formed crescents that Soonyoung loves so much.

Jihoon placed his hands above Soonyoung's, gently caressing the long fingers he held almost everyday. He looked at Soonyoung in the eyes before he speaks. 

"Seriously, why do we need a label? We kiss, hold hands, hug, cuddle already. Why do we need a label when we are this sweet?"

"Well, baby love. We need- I mean, I need confirmation that you're really mine." 

"Aren't I yours already?" 

Soonyoung's smile became too bright from the statement but he still insists. 

"That's really good to hear but I want a proof of ownership."

Jihoon laughed again, and he slaps Soonyoung's chest."Idiot. We don't need that." 

"Why though?"

"I'm already yours."

"Yeah, alright. I get it. But, mind you, you never said I'm your boyfriend yet." Soonyoung frowns and gets up, his face is like of a sulking child and Jihoon surrenders so he gets up too and made his way towards his cabinet and opened one of the drawers. 

"Okay then. Since you really wont let me rest. Here. That's why I never said you're my boyfriend." He tosses an envelope towards Soonyoung and he questions him with a raise of a brow. 

"What's this?"

"The answer to your never-ending questions."

Soonyoung still could not get what Jihoon meant so he hastily opened the envelope. He sees a set of A4 papers all with paragraphs which looked like contracts or something. He reads the long-ass introductions and all of a sudden, he stops. 

"Jihoon..."  
Jihoon smirks. "So? Will you stop asking me then?" 

Soonyoung nods, then smiles before he plunges himself on top of his husband, kissing him like there's no tomorrow.

 

\-----  
Jihoon catches his breath, his disheveled hair, covering his eyes. His features looked to soft in front of Soonyoung. They both chuckled before he speaks while fidgeting under the sheets with his head down. 

"I know that was too selfish of me to decide but I already got the feeling that I'll marry you eventually so I filed our marriage papers ahead." 

Soonyoung kisses Jihoon's crown, as he slides his hands on Jihoon's bare back. "It's fine. I'm glad you went ahead actually. But really, you could have waited until I proposed to you."

"You can propose now though?" Jihoon says in a matter-of-factly

Soonyoung scoffs, "Nah, you're mine anyways, why bother?"

Jihoon glares before he growls, "Kwon Soonyoung!"

"Yes, Kwon Jihoon???"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to hear your comments on this guys. Hahaha  
> Thanks xoxo
> 
> Follow me on twitter @jeongcheoled. Let's talk about Seventeen and their ships. ;)


End file.
